You Belong With Me
by PermeliaSong
Summary: "She glanced down as she saw a large orange U-Haul truck pull in front of the house next to hers. Maia got up, her curiosity took over her, making her have the sudden urge to explore."
1. Meet The Lightwoods

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series or the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing. **

**Summary:** There is no Shadowhunters or vampires or werewolves in this story. Just average people. It's about, Maia Roberts who is an average sixteen year old girl, who falls in love with her next door neighbor Jace. This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, "_You Belong With Me_."

Chapter 1

Maia Natasha Roberts, a sixteen-year old girl, sat in a wooden chair, in front of her bedroom window, staring out at the empty cloudless, light blue sky. It was a hot sunny Sunday afternoon; the air conditioner had broken so the family had to use fans to keep themselves cool. The repairman wouldn't be coming to fix it till the next day. Despite sitting in front of a circulating fan all day, she was still burning hot, her shirt was sticking to her back, and she kept wiping sweat from her brow. Her curly brown hair was tied in a messy bun at the top of her head. The weatherman had predicted that it would rain that week-not a drop fell. Maia couldn't wait till the sun went down, hopefully it would be cooler—the nights were slightly better.

It had been a long mediocre summer for her, and it would soon be over. School would start in three weeks, and Maia was as anxious as ever. Her school was called East High home of the hawks, it was a two story brick building that was built a few years back. It was one of the best public—even though it seemed like a private school except they did not wear uniforms—in New Jersey. However, she hated her school, the teacher's were boring, some of the student's were complete idiots—there was nothing fun about it. Well except for band; she played the drums and was pretty kick ass, if she said so herself. Maia loved band, last year they got to go to New York City and see some Broadway shows. But one thing that she was excited about was seeing her best friend, Simon Lewis, who was visiting his grandmother in Maine. They hadn't spoken to each other in a long time.

She glanced down as she saw a large orange U-Haul truck pull in front of the house next to hers. Then a blue van came behind it, but instead of parking in front of the house, it pulled into the driveway. She watched as a tall man in a blue shirt and white pants got out, followed by a woman wearing purple dress and three kids, two boys and a girl, that looked like her age. Maia got up, her curiosity took over her, making her have the sudden urge to explore. She got up and walked out of her room; she could hear her brother, Daniel's music blasting from his room as she went down the stairs, and walked out the back door. She slowly crept towards the tall wooden fence that separated her house from her new neighbor's. Maia stepped on a large flat rock that was the about twelve feet wide and seven feet long, enough to keep her balance. She peaked in a hole that she had made in the fence herself to spy on her old neighbor, Mr. Blum, who was a quiet shy man, who rarely came out of his house. He always kept his grass neatly cut and his windows sparkly clean. But now the green grass had grown high, it almost reached the bottom of the deck in the backyard.

Maia wondered if her new neighbors were going to be just as clean and mysterious. She then heard footsteps and voices coming from somewhere on her right, she watched as a beautiful dark-haired boy with glacier blue eyes walked by. Despite the hot weather he wore a brown long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He turned and smiled at a tall girl with long black hair, she was just as beautiful as the boy. She wore jean shorts and a pink tank top. They began to chase each other around the backyard, and they disappeared from her sight. More footsteps came; they got closer and closer to her, her breathing quickened, and then the footsteps stopped. A blond boy came into view, and then turned and looked at the fence; he furrowed his brows and moved towards the fence.

"Hello!" Startled she backed up and fell back into the rose bushes. She shrieked with pain as the thorns scraped her skin. Maia got up quickly and ran back into her house.

* * *

Maia walked into her living room, after she finished cleaning and bandaging her cuts that she got from the bushes. Her father, James, and his friend, Jason from work, sat watching Sunday football on the couch. Her father was a tall muscular man, with pale skin, brown eyes and black hair.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked without taking his attention, away from the television.

"I fell into the rose bushes," she replied sourly. She supposed she deserved it for snooping, but at the moment she wanted to go get a chainsaw and chop down those bushes.

He grunted which meant "_That's nice_." She went over and sat down in the brown lazy boy chair, she looked up at the television as a football player got tackled.

"We have new neighbors," Maia said after a while.

"Is there a woman over there?" her father's friend, Jason asked. Jason was skinny man with blond hair and green eyes. He was a good-looking man to some women but Maia didn't see him too appealing.

"Yeah, but I think she's married."

"How do you know?"

"I saw a man get out of the car."

"Ha! You think their married; they could be boyfriend and girlfriend. Or a mistress or something." If you haven't figured it out by now, Jason was a bachelor, he jumped from women to women. Every party that her parents threw, whether it was for Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, or Easter, he would always have a different woman as his date. Some would be tall, some would be short, but they all had one thing in common, they were all young. The conversation seemed to grab her father's attention for a brief moment.

"There were three kids with them," Maia continued. "So I think they were married."

"What have you been doing, spying on them?" her father asked, he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Her heart raced for a moment, if her father found out that she was spying on her neighbors again, he would tan her hide.

"N-no. I just saw them outside my window."

Jason frowned and looked back the television as Maia's mother, Sarah walked in carrying two beers and a bowl of chips. Sarah was a tall like an Amazon woman; she had long brown hair and honey-colored skin. She wore a strapless, colorful dress that stopped at her knees. She set the bowl and the two beers down in front of the two men who grabbed them quickly; grumbling a thank you.

"We have some new neighbor's."

"Yes, Maia mention that," her father said as sipped his beer.

"Don't you think we should go over there and welcome them to the neighborhood?" Sarah asked.

"No," her father said shortly.

"James," Sarah said sweetly. "Come on, their new."

"I don't want to miss the game."

Her mother gave her father a stern look, he sigh and got up. "Fine." He looked at Maia and said. "Stay here, and tell me what happens." With that both her parents walked out of the front door. Jason turned to looked at her.

"So, did you see a ring on her finger?"

After a few minutes passed, the front door of her house opened and her mother walked into the house followed by the woman from next door. They were laughing and smiling as they came into the living room. Jason stood up quickly and looked at the woman, completely awestruck by her beauty.

"Maryse, this is Jason Avery and my daughter Maia, guys this is Maryse Lightwood," her mother said gesturing to the two of them. Maryse almost as tall as Maia's mother, she had dark hair and blue eyes like the two teenagers she saw in the backyard. She gave Maia a friendly smile which the girl returned. "So are you married?" Jason blurted out. Maia shook her head, she didn't want to see Jason embarrass himself, and sometimes it was funny, other times it was just down right pathetic.

"Yes," Maryse said. "My husband's name is Robert, but he can't come over, he's helping the movers."

There was a disappointed look on Jason's face that didn't go unnoticed by the woman, as he sat back down.

"Maryse, would you like to see the house?"

"Oh yes please." The women walked out of the room, leaving them alone again.

"I told you so," Maia said softly. Jason turned and glared at her.

"Well at least I don't get my rocks off spying on others," he whispered harshly. Maia opened her mouth to say something but then stopped. She glared at him.

"Well, at least I'm not going to get arrest for company of an _underage_ minor," she shot back. "And I don't spy on people."

Jason frowned and glared at her. "Whatever. Don't you have some friends to go play with?"

"As of matter of fact, I do," she said getting up. She stalked out of the room, and headed out the back door again. She had lied, she had no friends, Simon was her _only_ friend and he was gone. There was Magnus Bane but he was probably off doing something else with his older friends. She really wished that Simon could be here right now. Hell, even if Simon's annoying girlfriend Clary, was there right now she would hang out with her. As the teenage girl thought, she heard the ice cream's song and knew the kids will be coming out of their houses soon. She stopped and found herself standing in front of a large brown tree with dark green leaves. Maia looked up at her tree house that she built with her Uncle Harry and Simon one summer. She began to climb the ladder, when she reached the top she climbed inside. Maia panted slightly, as she crawled over to the large cushions that lay on the floor. She lay down upon them and stared up at the ceiling, posters of their favorite bands and shows were taped on the wood walls. Posters of TV shows like House M.D, Pokémon, and despite all Maia's protests there was a half-naked picture of Angelina Jolie, compliments of Simon. The tree house or The Fort as her friend liked to call it; was neatly cleaned, papers and magazine's were stacked in one corner, and a cooler held their sodas and other snacks was in another corner.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, as she wondered what the new neighbors were going to be like.

* * *

**Author Note:** I went back over this chapter and fix some mistakes that I saw. If there are still more let me know. I'm going back over this story and fixing a few things.


	2. A Strange Feeling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instrument fandom or the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing.

Chapter 2

The next day was as uneventful as the next; every morning she woke up, went to the bathroom took a shower to wash the sheet of sweat that had collected on her body during the night. She then would get dress, go downstairs and eat breakfast with her family, and endure her father's bitching and moaning, and her brother's vanity as he would look at himself in the reflection of his spoon every chance he had. Then she would go back upstairs and she watched her neighbor's—the Lightwoods, unpack their boxes from out of the corner of her curtains, that she had drawn back so that the blonde boy, whose room was straight across from hers—wouldn't see her spying. The blonde boy was a handsome has his siblings; he was muscular and lean with long shaggy blonde hair. But none of that appealed to her what so ever, and it was definitely not the sports posters on his wall either. What made her draw to him were the little habits that he did without noticing. Sometimes he would stick his tongue out of the corner of his mouth when he was concentrating on what was in front of him. It was kind of cute in a way, but what really surprised her was how neat his room was after he was finished unpacking. Teenage boys weren't known for their neatness.

After Maia was tired of spying, she got up and walked out of her room and went out the back door heading to her tree house. Simon was still in Maine and had e-mailed her that he might be coming back the week school started. Her heart sank even lower, now she had to spend the rest of her days waiting for the inevitable. School was such a drag; she had no idea why she even went. Did she make good grades? Of course, but it was still uninteresting. She was counting down the days when she could go to college. Maia climbed the ladder and went inside the tree house. She moved over to the cushions were her book lied waiting for her. Maia sighed inwardly and opened the book in read.

Rustling came from below, but that didn't distract her; she continued reading. It wasn't until she heard someone climbing the ladder did she looked up. Her heart started to race as she wondered if it was some mass murder coming to kill her or one of the neighborhood kids coming to throw water balloons at her. It was neither one, only the blonde boy from next door. However that didn't make her feel any better or safer. He smiled at her. Maia didn't reciprocate the gesture only stared.

"I'm your neighborhood," he said lifting his hand and gesturing behind him. She didn't speak. "What's your name?"

Maia swallowed her spit and cleared her throat. "Maia. Maia Roberts."

"Maia," he repeated more to himself than to her. "That's a pretty name." Her heart was still beating rapidly. "Can I come in?" She nodded. He climbed all the in and crawled over to where she sat. "I saw you the other day."

"Oh really," she said shaking herself out of her coma.

"Yeah, you were spying on us," he said smiling.

"I wasn't spying," she said softly, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry; I used to do it all the time. I don't think you're weird," he joked. She smiled and looked away for a moment before looking back into his golden eyes. He reached out a hand. "I'm Jace by the way. Jace Lightwood."

* * *

"So where's this guy you've been telling me about?" Simon asked his friend, as they waited at the bus stop with a bunch of other neighborhood kids. Simon Lewis was a sixteen year old but he felt like he was thirty. He had dark brown eyes and hair, and he was taller than Maia only by a few inches.

"He'll be here. And I know you'll like him." She grabbed his hand and stamped it.

"What the hell?" He looked down at the "Hello Kitty" stamp.

Maia giggled. "Jace bought it for me." Simon rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of hearing about the boy, he swore if he heard that name one more time he was going to scream.

"Oh, look there he is!" Simon turned to see a blond boy wearing blue jeans and a plain white v-neck shirt. He had a brown book bag slung on his broad shoulders. Behind him came a boy and a girl both with dark hair and blue eyes. The boy however was taller than the girl, who was wearing shorts and a white blouse that showed her pink bra. The boy wore a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans, Simon raised his eyebrow. The weather was a lot cooler than it had been but it was still too warm to wear a long-sleeve shirt. _Weird kid_, he thought.

"Hey," Maia said as the three kids walked over to them. "This is Simon. Simon this is Jace, Alec and Isabelle."

"Hi." Jace smiled and reached out his hand and Simon shook it, reluctantly at first but no one seemed to notice.

* * *

"He's _too _pretty." Simon said as they walked to lunch together. It was the third week of school. The first two weeks flew by so fast they were just a blur. Maia and Simon were thrown back into their old routine which mainly involved band practices. Football tryouts were held and Jace made the team as the quarterback. Isabelle made the cheerleading squad of course and Alec was one of the leading men in an upcoming play. Maia had three classes with Simon and one with Alec. Maia didn't have any classes with Jace, mainly because most of her classes were advanced. The only time she did see him, was in the hallways and he would stop and talk to her. Or after school when she was at band practices, she would look over across the field and see him practicing football—which he was brilliant at.

"What?" Maia asked.

"He too pretty and he knows it."

"That's ridiculous Simon." She said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Oh is it."

"Yes."

"Is it?"

"Yes," Maia giggled. "He's really nice."

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't…you two just haven't spend much time together," Maia said. "Why don't you invite him to your house and listen to you and Eric play."

Simon made a face and then groaned. "You do it."

Maia sighed. "No, don't be such a baby."

"HEY!" Alec ran up to them, his hair blowing wildly as he ran. When he caught up with them, he was panting heavily. "H...hey."

Simon smiled down at him. "What's up my bromo-sexual?"

Alec chuckled and blushed slightly, as he stood up straight. "Nothing, so what are you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about Jace."

"Oh." Alec looked over at Simon. "What about him?"

"Simon wanted to invite him to watch his band play, you and Isabelle too, off course," Maia said.

"You have a band?" Alec smiled. "What do you play?"

"I play the guitar and I sing back up. Our lead singer's name is Josh, he sings and screams."

"Screams?"

"Yeah, if you come and can find out. We play in my garage three times a week. We're actually playing today….so if you want to come over, that would be cool."

"Okay, sure," Alec nodded, he blushed harder. He was never that good at making friends, and now he was starting to feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Well now that that's settled, can we go to lunch because I'm starving," Maia said rubbing her growling stomach.

Simon held Clary's hand, they laughed as they walked down the hallway, moving through the large crowd of kids. He spotted Jace who was opening his locker, Aline Penhallow—who was a snobbish rich girl with dark hair and brown almond-shaped eyes—stood next to him, giggling. Aline wore a green dress and sandals, she was probably the biggest bitch in the school, well second to Erin Hill, who has a nasty rumor going around that she has herpes.

"Hey, Jace."

Jace turned and looked at the boy as if he had never seen him in his life. "Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Jace said glancing over at Clary. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Clary, my girlfriend."

"Hi nice to meet you," Jace said nodding at Clary. "So what brings you over here?" Simon rubbed the back of his neck; he knew one day he would be regretting this.

"Ugh….look I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house later?" Simon asked.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"My band is playing and—"

"Wait! You have a band?" Aline said loudly, she looked him up and down. Her face scrunched up as if she smelled something horrible.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Clary taking a step forward, but Simon gently pulled her back.

"Look," Simon said ignoring Aline. "Everyone is going to be there. Well, not everyone but people I know." _Which isn't a lot_, he thought. "But I was just wondering if you would come. Alec is and Maia's asking Isabelle, and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. And I told Maia I would ask you. So here I am."

There was silence except for the laughter and mindless chatter of the other kids around them. Jace then shrugged his broad shoulders. "Sure if I'm not busy." Aline looked at him completely dumbstruck. Simon nodded, and he and Clary headed to his fifth period together.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Maia, flopping down in the chair next to her usually buoyant friend. They were in their in Photography II, their last period of the day; Maia was looking over her photos that she had gotten back from her teacher.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Isabelle asked.

Maia glanced up at her raising her eyebrows at the dark-haired teen. "Yeah…you're gorgeous. Why?"

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and leaned in close. "It's just, I like someone." It seemed like everyday that her tall friend was coming in and saying that. First it was the Heath who was senior vice president and then it was Meliorn, captain of the soccer team.

"Who?"

"You know Sebastian," Isabelle said.

"Tall dark and handsome," Maia replied nodding.

"Yeah," Isabelle said dreamily.

"I don't know him, but I know of him. But that's the guy you like?"

Isabelle smiled and nodded her head. "He's so sweet and cute." Maia smiled slightly, she had heard rumors about Sebastian and he wasn't the kind of guy you would take home to mom. She wondered if she should tell Isabelle that. But looking over at the beautiful girl who was rambling on about him, she decided not to.

"Hey, what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well Simon and his band—"

Isabelle furrowed her brows. "Simon has a band?"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Simon and this is my band Infinite Playlist." The music started, Eric began to beat on the drums, and then came Steven, who played a few notes on the keyboard. Then Nick followed along with his bass guitar. The music filled the small garage. Maia sat next to Isabelle joking and laughing as Josh sang. There were only five other people there, one was Josh's girlfriend Norah and Clary and the rest were kids from the neighbor. Out of the corner of her eye Maia saw Jace walking up to the house, for some explained reason her heart started to beat rapidly. She turned and smiled at him, she got up and went over to him, but then her smile slowly faded when she saw Aline walk in behind him.

"Hey," she said softly, eyeing him. He didn't seem to notice, he was looking at the band.

"So this is his band….not bad," he said to her.

"Please," Aline said, "they sound like a dying cat."

Maia frowned. "Oh yeah, I'd like to see _you_ do better."

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Isabelle asked as she stood next to Maia. "Jace are you going to introduce us to your _little _friend." Aline sneered at Isabelle, but Jace didn't even seem to notice, he was still looking at the band.

"This is Aline Penhallow, and she's my girlfriend." A smirk slowly spread across Aline's pretty face; both Maia and Isabelle turned and looked at each other briefly. "What, you two are dating?"

"That's what I said Izzy." The music stopped and everyone clapped excepted Aline. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but then quickly looked at Maia, who was replaying his words over and over again. "No."

"Okay than." The band started to play again, this time a slower song. Jace and Aline walked away from them and went over to the orange beat up couch that was in the far right of the garage.

"Wow, I've never seem that kind of side to him."

"What do to you mean? He's always been like that, I swear his bipolar." Isabelle turned away from Maia and looked back at the band, and Maia did the same but she occasionally glanced at the couple sitting on the orange couch.

* * *

**Author Note:** _I went back and added how Maia and Jace first officially met, I totally didn't realize I had miss that whole scene. xD. Opps! Also I add a few other things. Hopefully you will review! Thanks!_


	3. The Man

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mortal Instruments fandom or the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing.

Chapter 3

Jace spent less time with Maia and more time with his girlfriend, which Maia wouldn't have mind if it was any other girl, which Aline wasn't. She was charming and sweet to people she felt were worth of her time, but malevolent and furtive with people who she deem were beneath her. Once she set her eyes on a boy he was hers, and it didn't matter if he was in a serious relationship or dating her best friend. Rumor had it that she even stole her sister's boyfriend to get back at her for wearing her favorite shirt.  
Maia frowned and straightened her glasses; she bit her bottom lip in concentration. She was sitting up in her tree house; it was late into the night. She needed to get as far away from her house as possible. Her parents were fighting and it had disrupted her reading. She heard rustling from outside which was usual. Stray cats and dogs wondered around the woods from time to time. She closed her book and curled up in a thick blue blanket, and leaned over and blew out the candle.

"I'm beat," Simon said after putting his drumsticks away. It had been weeks since the first day of school and a big game—East High verses Jackson High—was coming up, which called for after school practices every day. Simon and Maia were of course use to it, but it still didn't stop their bones from aching or the dark circles that were starting to form under her eyes from staying up late. "What's up with you?"  
"Tired," Maia grumbled as she put away her saxophone.  
"Been sleeping in the fortress again," Simon said. It wasn't a question it was a statement. He knew when she was sleeping in the tree house; she would hold her back in pain. "Another fight."  
"It seems to be everyday now." Maia and Simon walked to the front of the school, where most of the band members and football players were standing as they waited for their rides.  
"Do you need a ride?"  
"Do you have to ask?" Maia said. Simon smiled and sat next to his friend, as a silver corvette drove up in front of them.  
The driver was Aline, her dark hair was down and it draped over her bare shoulders. She wore sunglasses but both teens knew she was glaring at them. But Maia and Simon were surprised to see Jace walking up to the car, throwing his green workout bag in the back seat and hopping into the car. He was apart of the football team now, he made the tryouts. Maia remembered when he found out; he literally lifted her in the air. Aline was the cheerleader captain of course. _The quarterback and the cheerleader_, Maia thought. _How cute._ When Jace saw the two of them, he smiled and waved as Aline drove off down the street.  
"Wow." Was the first thing Simon said when they were gone.  
"Yeah," Maia said half sudden.  
"That's new," Simon said. "Never seen Aline ever pick up her boyfriends in her car."  
"Well Jace doesn't have one," Maia stated taking out her sheet notes and glanced over them. "He wants one though."  
"And I bet you know which car it is," Simon said smiling at her. She blushed and turned away from him. "Go on tell me what it is."  
She bit her lip and sighed. "It's a 1960s corvette convertible. Its really beautiful, its red and white."  
"Oh Maia, Maia, Maia," Simon said shaking his head.  
"What?"

"You should keep your curtains closed." It was a Saturday morning, and it was game day. Maia was getting ready when her mother walked in.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't want that boy looking into your room," her mother said. "I'm going to buy you some new curtains."  
"Mom, Jace doesn't look into my room." Maia lied. Maia and Jace had started a new way of communicating, and all it included was a giant notepad and markers.  
"Well, I just want to make sure," Her mothers said closing her curtains. Maia grabbed her things and followed her mother down the stairs, where her father and his friends were laughing and joking. Her brother of course was gone; hanging out with his friends doing God knows what. Maia waved goodbye to her father who just nodded quickly and turned his attention back to his friends.  
Once outside, Maia saw Simon, who was standing next to his van, along with Clary who was dressed in a gray dress and black flats. It was a bright sunny day, and all three of them plus Alec and Isabelle where going to Clary's house to hang out and then to the game an hour early so Simon and Maia can get some practice in.  
"Hey guys," Maia said smiling at the two of them. She looked down at Simon's shirt, it was a satin black button down shirt, he wore blue jeans, and black shoes.  
"Clary bought this shirt for me," Simon answered before she could ask. Clary grinned and looked at Maia waiting for her reaction.  
"It's so great," Maia lied, smiling. She could see Isabelle trying to hold back her laughter.  
"Really, thanks Maia," Clary kissed Simon on his cheek. He's face went red, and he smiled.  
"So we're all here, just waiting on Alec and Izzy," Simon said running his fingers through his long dark hair.  
"Simon, stop you ruining your hair," Clary said smacking his hands. As they bicker, Maia looked over to see Alec running up to them. He of course was wearing a brown sweater and jeans with black shoes.  
"Sorry I'm late, my parents were lecturing me about safe sex," Alec said.  
"Don't worry buddy," Simon said, noticing the fact that his friend's face was turning red. "I get that talk all the time from my parents and Clary."  
"Simon!" Clary and Maia shouted.  
"What?"  
"Where's Izzy?" Maia asked.  
"Oh, Sebastian came by and picked her up," Alec said rolling his eyes, "basically their going to his house to make out."  
Maia raised her eyebrows; maybe she was wrong about Sebastian. Maybe he was really into Isabelle like she was into him.

Jace sighed as he got dressed and packed his uniform into his bag, and set it back down onto the floor when he was finished. He put on his shoes, he didn't speak and neither did she. He didn't even looked at her, but he knew she was smiling. But at the moment his thoughts weren't on her, they were on his friends and siblings. Jace was slightly annoyed about the fact that no one invited him to Clary's house. Even though he didn't know Clary, he still wanted to go. He felt soft lips on the back of his neck.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Aline asked as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Nothing just thinking," Jace said softly, standing up straight. He turned and looked at her; she was fully dressed in a cheerleading outfit. Her hair was down as usual. "Come on I don't want to be late."

Maia could barely hear the sound of the band over the screaming of the fans, it was the first game of the year. Fresh players and new ideas were going into the football team, which was bigger than the school, its self. Everyone wanted to know who this new quarterback was. Maia smiled as she watched Jace run up and down the field. She never cared for football much; actually she didn't care for it at all. But Jace playing she took a renewed interest in it. So far Maia's school was winning, Jace was literally unbeatable. The other players were fast but Jace was faster. When he scored a touchdown, the crowd literally went wild. Maia saw Simon below her cheering when he was supposed to be playing, the band teacher scowled at him until he started playing again. When it was down to only a few minutes left, the score was 10-8. It was down to this moment. The play was off, Maia and everyone else watch in anticipation as the game played on. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. But that soon ended, as they all stood up and cheered when Jace's team made the touchdown.

Jace was _the_ man tonight, everyone loved him, and girls were on him more than they usually were. The party was at a local diner in town. Pretty much anyone who was anyone was there. Sebastian took a break from making out with Isabelle to congratulate him. Jace shook his hand and nodded to him. Aline smiled and waved at him from were she was standing with her friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Simon, Maia, Clary and Alec sitting at a table, joking and laughing. A large part wanted to go over there in join in on the fun. But he saw the way Aline was looking at him and then decided not to.

Alec laughed at Simon and Maia as they bickered back in forth over who was better Batman or Superman. He hadn't recalled the last time he had so much fun. Usually he was a loner, he never really had any friends. Alec's attention stranded when he saw a black motorcycle pull up in the diner parking lot. The driver took of its helmet to reveal it was a man, probably about three years older than Alec himself. He was handsome, with his spiky black hair and cat-like eyes. He was wearing eyeliner proudly. He was dressed in leather pants and a black shirt with a leather jacket, and black boots that stopped at his knees. Another motorcycle pulled up next to him. The handsome man smiled at the other driver.  
"Who's that?" Alec blurted out.  
The group of friends all turned and looked out the window to see where his friend was looking.  
"Oh that's Magnus Bane," Maia said nonchalantly. "He's pretty cool."  
"You know him," Alec said bewildered.  
"Yeah, we all do," Clary said in the same tone her boyfriend's friend had said it.  
"Do you want to meet him?" Simon asked.  
Alec blushed. "I…I guess."

Simon came back with Magnus and his other driver, who was a blonde hair girl with bright green eyes. She was pretty, and tall but not as tall as his sister. They pulled up chairs and sat down next to Maia, Simon, Alec, and Clary.  
"Ugh, Magnus. This is Alec Lightwood. Alec this is Magnus Bane." Alec blushed harder as Magnus smiled at him.  
"You're hot," Magnus said grinning at Alec who was burning in embarrassment.  
"Magnus," said the blonde girl. "You're making him blush."  
Magnus scooted his chair closer to Alec's; his dark eyes were burning holes into Alec. "Oh by the way this is my friend, Kathryn. And she's a lesbian."  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for that introduction."  
"Any time. But seriously she's just my annoying baby sister."  
"Now that we're all here, we can finally get back to our debate." Simon said. "Superman or Batman."


	4. I've Seen This Ending

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mortal Instruments fandom or the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing.

Chapter 4

Alec shivered as Magnus trailed kisses down his slender neck; he silently thanked Maia and Simon for introducing him to Magnus. Also he thanked God that Magnus showed up at the diner that night. Alec only knew the older teen for a few weeks but he thought that Magnus was the most interesting person he had ever met. He was sarcastic, funny, and flamboyant. He loved glittery and bright things, he was openly gay. Only a few selected people knew he himself was gay, and Jace wasn't one of them. Magnus had courage Alec thought he would never have. They were making out in the back of Magnus's car which was parked into the woods a few miles away from town. When Magnus started licking and sucking on Alec's pale neck that's when he snapped back into attention.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Magnus asked when he moved his lips away from Alec's.  
"Yes," Alec panted. "I'm sure." He grabbed the belt buckle of Magnus's pants and began undoing it.

* * *

Maia walked into the diner with Isabelle who stopped suddenly and scowled. She followed her friend's eyes to see Aline and Jace making out in a booth in the corner of the restaurant.  
"That's so gross, people are eating." Isabelle said making a disgusted face. She grabbed Maia's arm, leading her to a booth four tables away from them. Maia secretly wanted to hurl all over the table. But she ignored the feeling and looked down at the menu that the waitress had come over and put on the table. Both girls order their drinks, but not food. They were waiting on Simon and Alec; Alec who had been spending a lot of time with Magnus Bane and Simon who had been spending his time chasing after Clary. Maia thought it was cute that Alec and Magnus were getting along so well. The waitress came back with their drinks and sat them down. Twenty minutes later they order mozzarella sticks, they had no idea where their friends were. As Maia and Isabella talked, Maia felt a shifted in the empty space next to her, disrupting her conversation. She expected it to be Simon or Alec but got Jace instead. He smiled at her but she didn't return the gesture. Maia looked over her shoulder to his table, Aline was gone.  
"She had to go home," he explained, "family problems." He took her glass and took a sip out of her tea. That usually wouldn't bother her but today it did.  
She scowled at him as he reached for a mozzarella stick, but Isabelle smacked his hand. "We are not your last resort."  
"Oh come on Izzy, you know that's not what you guys are." He stated grabbing the cheesy goodness again, this time with success. "You know that's not what you guys are."  
"Whatever, Jace. Every since you did well on the game a few weeks ago you think your hot stuff." Isabelle said rolling her eyes. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. When her face turned red, Maia and Jace knew who it was. _Sebastian. _Isabelle got up quickly and left.  
Maia looked out of the window to see as Isabelle leaned into the window of a bright red mustang.  
"She's in love with him," Maia blurted out.  
Jace snorted and shook his head. "For now. Then she'll meet some other guy and the same thing will happen to over again."  
"What about you and Aline?" asked Maia. For some reason she couldn't keep her mouth shut, but she wanted to know for some reason.  
Jace was silent for a moment. "I love the things we do together but I don't love her." Maia's stomach growled when he said that sentences. _What exactly do, they do together_, she wondered. She nodded slightly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she shivered and blushed.  
"Do you think I'm doing what Isabelle accused me off?" Jace asked after a few minutes.  
Maia looked up at him to see his handsome face in a stern look, and she smiled. "Of course not."

Simon frowned when he walked into the diner to see Jace's arm around Maia, he shook his head and cursed silently. He knew that Maia was in love with Jace. Not a crush, in love. He saw it on her face whenever she saw him or heard him, even the mention of his name set her off. He knew what it made her feel like, like she was on cloud nine. It made her stomach flutter as if it had a thousand butterflies in it, it made her heart beat rapidly as if she had been running a mile without stopping. Simon knew those feelings because those were the same feelings he felt for Clary. That he still felt. Clary didn't get along so well with girls, but he knew she liked Maia. Which was the icing on the cake; he could never live without Maia or Clary. He was glad to have them both in his life. He always wanted both of them to be happy. This is why he hated Jace for what he was doing to his friend, even if the blonde boy didn't realize it. Simon knew it was killing Maia to see Aline with Jace, and when Simon saw his friend hurting. He intended to do something that would stop that pain.

Maia lied, when she told Jace that he hadn't changed, in fact in he did. Jace was "The Man" or "Ace" as his teammates called him. He scored tons of touchdowns and won the games for his team. He wasn't a ball hog, in fact his shared the ball and his popularity with all this teammates even the mascot who wasn't that well know became an over night hottie. His time with Maia lessened each day until they only time they did speak over through their windows. Which he barely did. Maia didn't even recognize him any more, he looked the same but he acted completely differently. Jace was a major flirt which he kind of was before but now he was with everyone. But it didn't bother Aline since she did it to; Maia guessed it was some kind of foreplay between them. But whatever it was it was sickening. Sometimes she just thought Alec and Isabelle were siblings alone. When she went over to their house he wasn't there. He was either at Aline's in the morning (sometimes night) or partying with his teammates and Aline's social circle. This is why when Jace was home that night, which happened to be Isabelle and Maia's (sometimes Clary) girls' night, it completely shocked her. Maia was walking to Isabelle's room to get an extra blanket, when Jace's door opened and he walked out, topless. Maia had seen topless men before but Jace's body was amazing. She wanted to reach out and run her hands over his abs. But that thought diminished when she saw Aline behind him wearing one of his shirts, and only that. Aline smirked at the curly headed girl triumphantly. Maia was flabbergasted, she couldn't speak.  
"Maia." Jace said smiling slightly.  
Some how she found the strength to walk pasted him into Isabelle's room. Her thoughts were racing in her mind. She felt angry and disgusted, and most of all hurt. No one knew she had secret feelings for Jace, she didn't know it herself for the longest time but when she realized it, it only made things worst. The door to the room opened and in walked Jace still shirtless.  
"Maia," he began. "Are you angry at me?"  
"No," she said. It wasn't a lie, she wasn't angry she was furious. _How can he touch her without throwing up_, she thought. "I just came upstairs to get blankets." She picked up the ones she found and headed to the door.  
"I know we haven't spoken in weeks and seeing me like this," Jace said gesturing to his half naked form.

"Jace," Maia said looking back at him. "I'm not your mother, it's your life." It was all she could say. She moved past him and walked back down the stairs and sat in between Clary and Isabelle.  
"What took you so long?" Isabelle asked still looking at the scene. "You missed the whole part."  
"Its okay," Maia said softly. "I've seen this movie; I know how the story ends."


	5. Stay Away

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mortal Instruments fandom or the characters Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing.

Chapter 5

Maia stopped talking to Jace, she saw him in the hallways at school talking to his little girlfriends. Simon and Alec called them the "Jace Fan club." The night she had seen Jace and Aline was probably the worst and embarrassing day of her life; it hurt her to her core. So she decided the best way to get rid of her feelings for him, was the good old fashion silent treatment—it's always the best way to go; and she was right. Not having Jace around made her stop thinking of him, and the daydreams she was having ceased. It wasn't till Isabelle brought him up did she start thinking about him.

"How are you Maia?" Isabelle asked during Photography class.

"Ugh, fine," Maia replied slightly off put by the question. "Why?"

"Jace keeps asking about you. It's getting annoying really," Isabelle explained looking at the strands of her hair.

"Oh." Maia didn't know what to take of it; she waited for Isabelle to continue.

"Every time he asks, I say your fine. But apparently that's not good enough," Isabelle continued. "He keeps pressing for more. So how are you?"

"I'm good," Maia said which was the truth, even though learning about Jace asking about her made her curious. Curious, if he was asking just to know or if it was just about the Aline incident. "Just excited about our trip to the beach in a few weeks, can't wait."

"I know," Isabelle said loudly making the people around them look at her strangely. "Oh by the way we have to go shopping for bathing suits."

"Oh, well I have one already."

"Maia daring, I can just imagine the bathing suit you have," Isabelle said bluntly. "We're going shopping."

Maia opened her mouth to reply but Isabelle cut in. "No arguing."

* * *

"Simon you look adorable in that shirt," Clary said kissing his cheek as they walked down the hallway to their next class. Simon looked down at the bright orange shirt his girlfriend bought him.

"Yeah, I love it." It was a total lie but it made Clary smile.

"Hey, Simon!" The dark-haired boy turned around to see Jace jogging up to him.

"Jace," Simon replied coolly when the boy was in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Nice shirt." Simon couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not.

"Thanks Clary brought it for me." Clary smiled at Simon and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "So what do you want?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Simon sighed and looked at Clary who nodded.

"See you later." Clary said walking away. When she disappeared around the corner, Simon turned to look at Jace who smiled at him.

"So?"

"How are you?"

"Spectacular. So what else is there?"

Jace sighed. "I wanted to ask you how Maia is. I ask Isabelle but her only reply is she's fine."

"Well did you think Isabelle might be right, that Maia is just fine," Simon said smartly.

Jace stood there, he frowned slightly. "Well does she talk about me?" Simon shook his head, raking his hands through his hair. He was going to be late for class if he didn't hurry this conversation. "Look Jace, do me a favor and forget about Maia."

"What!"

"I don't like the way you treat her."

"What do you mean?" Jace was on the defense now. He had never treated Maia with any disrespect, never insulted her or hit her.

"Good God, man. She's fucking in love with you."

"What?"

"Yes, can't you tell? I mean she talks about you all the time. Practically fucking worships you, and here you go and have sex with Aline."

Jace was completely dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say.

Simon shook his head again. "Just do me a favor Jace and leave her alone."

* * *

Jace at first was not going to reply with his request. But when he saw Maia in the hallways smiling and laughing, he decided to comply with Simon's demand. So he practiced everyday to take his mind off of things. He spent more time with Aline which she loved, because on those times they would have sex. Which would be weird and awkward for him because sometimes Aline's younger sister, Caroline would be there—and Aline wasn't a quiet lover.

One time, she was screaming so loudly he had to tell her to shut up. Most of the time he hung out with friends doing guy stuff; playing football, riding around trying to pick up girls (not him), or going to the skate park or the mall (if they were really bored.) It did take his mind off things such as Maia and his parents—who were fighting about God knows what. Jace sighed as he stared at the flat screen plasma television in front of him. He was at Aline's house sitting in her large living room, they were the only ones in the house beside the maid who was cleaning the upstairs bathroom; Aline came over wearing only her lace bra and panties carrying a bowl of fruit in her hands. She placed it down on the coffee table, then went over and sat on Jace's lap—despite there being plenty of room on the couch. She kissed his neck, he sighed. He wasn't really for it again. Thankfully her cell phone rang and she got off of him to answer it. After a few minutes of mindless chatter, she turned to him and asked. "Do you want to go to a party tonight?"

"Do you want to go on a double date with me?" Isabelle asked Maia. They were sitting in Isabelle's room watching videos off of YouTube, when Isabelle got a phone call from Sebastian.

"Ugh…I've never been on a date." Maia bit her lip and twirled her hair with her fingers.

"Well this will be your first one," Isabelle said skipping to her closet. "It's at a party, and don't worry about clothes I have some for you."

"I have clothes." Maia said trying to defend herself. But both of the girls knew she had none—well party clothes at least.

"Don't worry by the time I'm through with you. You'll be the talk of the town." _Yes that's what I'm afraid of_, Maia thought.

* * *

After hours of plucking, combing, and brushing, Maia was finally done. Clary and Simon declined the invitation, and so did Alec who was being giddy and giggly for the pass few weeks. "He's having sex," Isabelle said to Maia while the tall girl was waxing her friend's legs. Maia quickly defended an intimate part of her body which the beautiful girl also wanted to wax. Isabelle kept repeating "we're all girls here." But finally gave up five minutes later. Isabelle put her in a short strapless dress and flats. Isabelle herself wore a short black dress and black high heel shoes. The door bell rang and the tall girl grinned. She pulled the reluctant teen out of her room and down the stairs to the front door.  
When she opened the door where her boyfriend, Sebastian stood on the porch dressed in a button down black shirt and jeans. He grinned when he saw Isabelle who leaped into him and kissed him. He kissed back grabbing the back of her head and pushed her against his lips more. His free hand slipped under her dress. Maia blushed and looked away.  
"Maia, this is Sebastian." Maia turned to look at her friend, who was panting slightly, her face flushed. Maia didn't need an introduction; she knew who he was and what he was about. But apparently, he did seem to like her friend, so she smiled and nodded at the boy.

"Wow, Isabelle, you didn't tell me how hot your friend is," Sebastian said as he eyed his girlfriend's friend. Blushing Maia folded her arms trying to cover herself up.

"Leave her alone Sebby," Isabelle said slapping his arm lightly. "Let's go."

Sebastian told the girls that his friend—Maia's date was meeting them at the house. Not a very good date in Maia's opinion. Jace always came to the house if he was taking her somewhere, and he was never late. In fact he hated to be late for something. She shook the thoughts of Jace out of her mind. She screamed to herself that she wasn't going on date with Jace but with Sebastian's friend; whose name she still didn't know. They could hear the music down the street as the walked up to a large white house with a white picket fence. At least twenty kids were standing on the front yard laughing and running around. As they walked up the sidewalk Sebastian was greeted with pats on the back. He was on the football team also but he wasn't as great as Jace. Jace was a team player, Sebastian was not. Where Jace was nice and mild-tempered, Sebastian was in your face and hotheaded. It was no wonder why Isabelle was going out with him. He was a bad boy; the kind of guy you would never think to take home to mom.

"Chris," shouted Sebastian to a tall good-looking boy with green eyes and brown hair. "I've got your date." Chris's eyes fell on Maia and he smiled. Moving away from the group of guys he was talking to. "Hey."

"Hi," Maia said blushing. Chris eyed her just as Sebastian did, she could see the lust in his eyes.

"Thank you Isabelle," Chris said not looking at Isabelle but instead he wrapped his arm around Maia's waist and led her into the loud crowded house.

* * *

Jace was leaning against the wall, the loud music was vibrating the walls; he watched the people on the floor dance provocatively. He was talking to some of his teammates, when he saw Sebastian and Isabelle walk into the room. Jace frown slightly when they walked past him, he wasn't surprised to see them at the biggest party of the year.

"Hello, Jace." Isabelle said airily. As Sebastian guided her to the dance floor, Jace nodded acknowledging that he saw them. It was no secret that he disagreed with their relationship, he wasn't just the fact that Isabelle was his sister; it was also a fact that Sebastian dated Aline not long ago. Despite Aline's failed attempt to reassure him that it was over, Jace still saw her flirting with him—a little to strongly for his liking. He had discussed it with Maia one time. The thought of Maia made him sad and angry, so he chucked the thoughts away. The couple joined the people on the dance floor. Jace's eyes fell on Chris Stevenson; now if there was anyone Jace couldn't stand it was him. Sebastian was a ball hog and an extreme dickhead but Chris was a complete asshole. He probably had more women than half of the guys at the party. Chris met Jace's intense stare and he glared back, and tighten his grip around the girl he was with. _That isn't a girl_, Jace thought, _that's Maia! _He looked at the way she was dress, in a short purple dress that showed off her legs and her natural curves. Her hair was down and wavy, she had tons of makeup on her face; it had Isabelle's name written all over it. Jace looked back at Chris who had followed his eyes, and he smirked at Jace—whose blood was boiling with rage. Chris led Maia to the dance floor; he pulled her close to him. Jace started to go over there and pull him off of her, but Aline who had been dancing with some random boy came over and pulled him over to talk to her friends. Aline knew that they weren't talking and she wanted to keep it that way. As they chatted aimlessly Jace kept looking at Maia and Chris. It looks could kill; Chris would have been a dead man.

When Maia was dancing with Chris, she was copying Isabelle's moves—only she slightly died most of it down. When she was coming from the bathroom—after waiting in a long line to get in there—she bumped into Jace. He was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt; he looked at her up and down then he looked straight into her eyes. He said nothing, not a word, and neither did Maia. He walked away in the direction she had just come from.


	6. Warning

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Mortal Instruments fandom or the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Author Note:_ I want to thank my beta reader **rileyluvr13** for editing this chapter for me. =D_

Chapter 6

Jace was annoyed. He was annoyed at his girlfriend—who wouldn't stop complaining. He was annoyed at his football friends, and Isabelle and Alec, and of course Simon. The only person that he wasn't presently annoyed at was Maia, but they weren't even talking. He was angry at himself for letting that happen. It had been a week since the party, and when he saw her in the hallways at their school, laughing with and talking to her friends—who were his siblings, which was the reason he was annoyed at them—they all looked so happy. He was glad she was happy, but a jealous part of him wanted her to be happy with him. He hated seeing her with Chris; his arm would be draped over her shoulders as they walked down the hallways together. Jace was happy to learn that Maia had not kissed him yet. He would sometimes sneak peeks at Maia when they were in class or in the lunchroom or as he would walk to Aline's car after football practice. Simon would catch Jace staring at Maia, but despite his previous threat, he only glared.

There were many things that Jace hated about Chris, but a few main things came to mind. He was arrogant and cocky, and when he bragged—oh, did he brag—his favorite topic in the locker room was his conquests. There was Shelly Brandall, the president of Drama club, and then there was Annah Certain, who used to date the captain of the soccer team. But what shocked Jace the most was when Simon's girlfriend Clary popped up on the list.

"She was something," Chris said to his friend, who was grinning and laughing uncontrollably. "She was a…" Chris whistled. "A wild one. I mean, anywhere at any time. One time we did it in my car behind a gas station. Incredible."

Jace tried to wrap his mind around Clary sleeping with Chris, but it just seemed completely impossible. Then again, religious straight-laced Sarah Huggs did it with him too.

"I feel bad for her boyfriend, not knowing his girlfriend's a freak," Chris said as he sprayed himself with Axe. "I heard he's not hitting that."

Almost everyone in the locker room laughed. Jace, trying to get dressed quickly so he could leave the locker room, was zipping his pants up. He felt like throwing up on the floor.

"You going to do the same with the girl you're with now?" one of his friends asked. Jace stopped for a second, knowing very well who they were talking about. He began to feel the anger grow inside his chest.

"No, she's different," Chris said with mock sincerity. "I might actually take her to my house this weekend for some _fun_." His friends laughed at his implication.

"Hey Jace!" one of his teammates named Ben shouted. "Aren't you friends with her?"

Jace had hurriedly gotten his clothes on and closed his locker, and he was about to leave when Ben asked him. It was silent in the room except for the few other players laughing and joking.

Jace turned around to look at Ben and replied, "What?" He decided to pretend like he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Aren't you friends with that girl?" Ben asked again. Jace placed his hands in his pockets, casually.

"Yeah, we're good friends," he said, nodding his head. "She's a nice person."

"Have you two ever—you know, gone at it?" another teammate asked.

Jace blushed furiously at the thought. "No. We're just friends. Nothing else. She's really a great person."

He directed this last line to Chris, who hopefully seemed to catch his gist.

"Maia!" Jace ran towards the girl after he finally managed to get out of the locker room. She turned to see where the voice came from, and when her eyes landed on him, she gave him a curious look.

"Hey," she said when he finally caught up to her. "What's up?"

"How are you doing?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Fine," she said hesitantly.

"That's good," he said, swallowing the nervous spit that was gathering in his mouth. He knew what he had to say next. "Look, I'm just going to give it to you straight. Chris is not as he seems." He was trying to be cautious when approaching the subject, so she wouldn't run away from him without a further explanation.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not a good guy. Trust me, I know."

"What do you know?"

"I know that he's a liar and a womanizer," Jace said, counting off with his fingers. "He cheats, he steals, he preys on innocent girls for sex."

Maia shook her bushy head. "I can't believe you. You're wrong about him. He's different now than before we got together."

"Maia, I'm telling you." Jace reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What's going on here?" Chris stood a few feet away from them, his bag slung over his broad shoulder. He walked over to Maia; he noticed the angry expression on his girlfriend's face.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

"Nothing, Jace was just leaving." She folded her arms in victory. Jace nodded, letting go of her hand. He turned and walked away.

"Hey, Jace, wait up!" Chris shouted after him. He grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him far away from Maia.

A smile was on Chris's handsome face. "I know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked innocently.

"Trying to tell Maia all about me, trying to out me as the bad guy," Chris said.

"You are the bad guy," Jace corrected.

"Really?" Chris said, pretending to be taken aback by the comment. "I'm not the one who strung her along, that played with her feelings. That wasn't me, that was you."

"I didn't string her along. You're doing that."

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look Jace, I get it, you're jealous. She wants me and not you. You have to deal with that. Because here's the thing. I don't want to hurt you," Chris said, taking a step forward and getting in Jace's personal space. "So stay away from her. Understand?"

Jace stared into Chris's eyes, but then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good," Chris said, patting him on his shoulder. He turned and walked back to Maia, who was staring at the two of them. Jace watched as they walked away together. Was he angry? Of course. Was he going to let Chris slide by? No. He understood that he had to take Chris down, but he needed help. And he knew just the person.

* * *

**Author Note**: Thank you for the alerts. Review. =)


End file.
